According to statistics from the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, one third of people who are over 65 years old in the world may tumble every year, and one half of them may tumble again. Nearly 10% of people in a tumbling event may be severely injured and afflicted by diseases, resulting in a heavy medical burden and a great health impairment. The quantity of old people in China will exceed 0.2 billion in 2014, and will reach 0.3 billion in 2025. In 2042, the percentage of old people will exceed 30%. Currently, tumbling of old people has become a major medical and social problem. How to reduce impairments caused by tumbling of old people has become a new hot topic of research at home and aboard. The purpose is to reduce the medical burden of a medical security system and the medical burden of children of old people. In particular, the research is of great practical value for old people who live alone away from their children or who often go out.
Currently, some tumbling detection devices are already available in China, but most of them are based on a particular device. Old people need to wear the devices additionally, and it is quite inconvenient. In some related detection methods, a wrong determining rate is high due to limitations of information processing methods and devices or because motion behaviors of a human body are not fully considered.